


Land Without Males

by blue_beetle



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_beetle/pseuds/blue_beetle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a land without males how will females survive</p>
            </blockquote>





	Land Without Males

Emma awakens, the bed empty beside her. Killian was gone. There is a knock at the door. 

'Who is it?' Emma asks. 

'It's Ruby' 

'Come in' 

Ruby walks into the room. Emma is wearing nothing but pyjamas. 

'Emma, all the men are gone' Ruby states. 

'That's impossible' Emma replies. 

'Where is Hook?' Ruby asks.

'I don't know but I'm sure he'll be fine' Emma replied. 

Ruby steps closer to Emma.

'I feel lonely' Ruby says so quietly that Emma has to move closer. 

'It'll be ok' Emma says as she walks to the bathroom. 'Now I need a shower' 

Emma walks into the bathroom hoping that Ruby will leave. She takes off her pyjamas and turns on the shower. She steps in and as she does she hears the bathroom for open. 

'Who is it?' Emma asks. 

'Same as it was two minutes ago' Ruby says as she pulls back the shower curtain and reveals her naked body to Emma. 

Emma is in shock about how beautiful Ruby is. Her boobs are perfectly round with erect nipples pointing her way. Her hair laying on the boobs so lusciously. Emma looks down and sees Ruby's muscular legs. 

''Do you want to have some fun?' Ruby asks. 

To be continued...


End file.
